transformersmarveloverwatchuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
The Tragedy of Josie Beller: The Rise of Circuit Breaker
After a Decepticon attack, a human woman is left crippled. She builds a suit to walk again... Then she goes on a blood lust filled revenge against the transformers, regardless of faction... Plot Blackrock Industries, Delaware Josie Beller stops her car in the parking lot and goes to work. When she enters the Laboratory facility, she is greeted by her boss, G.B. Blackrock. Josie asks Blackrock if there is anything special. Blackrock mentions that they recovered some tech from Sector 7, and he reserved it just for her. She tells him that he won't let him down. Josie begins to use mechanical wielding arms to open a machine from Sector 7. She tells the others that she's crack something open. As guards walk down the halls, an explosion blows a large hole in the laboratory walls and Shockwave emerges. Shockwave demands the Sector 7 Technology, and the humans refuse. he begins to kill humans as he searches for Sector 7's property. He finds Josie's chambers and shoots the technology, Josie along with it. Scattershot, Leadfoot, Topspin, and Calibreak arrive and drive Shockwave away. Scattershot contacts the Rescuebots to find any wounded. Heatwave and her team arrives. Heatwave orders her soldiers to search the rubble for any wounded. Evac finds an injured Blackrock. Evac takes Blackrock to the closest Hospital, while Medix and Siren find a critically wounded Josie, with a hole in her torso. Medix then rushes to the hospital, as other emergency forces arrive. Dr. June Darby tells Scattershot that she has it from there. Hospital Time Josie wakes up, to see Blackrock standing before her. Josie asks what happened, and Blackrock mentions that a transformer attacked the lab, and eviscerated everything. Josie takes a moment to accept her best project is gone, and Blackrock tells her that she needs to take time off of work, before telling her that she can no longer walk. Blackrock leaves, and tells Josie that she was his best engineer. A Few Days Later, Josie wakes up to find herself in the presence of Abraham Dante. Josie asks him what he wants, and Dante mentions that his organization has been eyeing Josie for a while now. Dante asks her to join MachiNations. Josie refuses, as she says that she's loyal to Blackrock. Dante mentions he might say that, so he has a hacker hack into Blackrock's office. Josie then hears as Blackrock consults with a fellow Lab Engineer whether or not to cut Josie off. Devastated, Josie complies, and decides to join MachiNations. Dante finds joy, and tells Josie to follow him. Josie gets onto a Wheelchair and begins to follow Dante. She follows him to a small wardrobe. Josie asks what the wardrobe is for, and Dante opens it, revealing an Electric Suit. Dante hands Josie the Suit, telling her that it will allow her to walk again. Josie puts on the Suit, and she begins to stand, much to please Dante. Dante then mentions that he wants her to retrieve something belonging to the transformers: the AllSpark. Dante tells Beller that the AllSpark is pure power, and wants to study it. Beller complies, mentioning that she'll break every circuit of any transformer that gets in her way. Dante tells Josie that she'll no longer go by "Josie Beller", and from now on to be called "Circuit Breaker". Circuit Breaker then leaves Dallas, Texas. Honolulu, Hawaii Scattershot, Havoc, and Fallback drive down a Hawaiian Highway, running away from Fallen Angel, Lugnut, Sideways, and Strika. Scattershot attempts to call for backup, before Brittney mentions that something's coming. Sideways is smashed and injured by the arriving Circuit Breaker, who can fly. Fallen Angel orders the others to attack the human. Scattershot orders everyone to engage in the Decepticons, before they can attack Circuit Breaker. Fallback attempts to attack Lugnut, until both are shot by an electro bolt, fired by Circuit Breaker. Fallen Angel fires upon Circuit Breaker, only for Circuit Breaker to dissolve into nothingness. Fallen Angel and Scattershot ask where the human went, before Fallen Angel starts shooting out electricity from her body. Fallen Angel falls heavily injured, before the bolt strikes Havoc. Havoc falls injured, and Scattershot unleashes a force field. Circuit Breaker reassembles, and demands the AllSpark. Havoc gets up and tries to stomp on Circuit Breaker. Scattershot tells him not to, and Circuit Breaker manages to hold her strength under Havoc's foot, leaving the Autobots shocked. Circuit Breaker then sends Havoc flying. Circuit Breaker then sends a bolt, injuring Havoc. Fallback regains consciousness and attempts to attack Circuit Breaker. Elizabeth, Natalie, and Brittney try to talk to Circuit Breaker, but Circuit Breaker refuses to listen, and sends an Electromagnetic Wave that sends all three women flying, and their hair frizzing. Fallback fires upon Circuit Breaker, and Circuit Breaker simply flies onto Fallback and begins punching him in the face. Fallback tells Scattershot to get the AllSpark as far away as possible, as that is what Circuit Breaker is there for. Scattershot then picks up Elizabeth and begins to drive away. Circuit Breaker then impales Fallback with an electric blade, severely injuring him. Fallback falls, and Circuit Breaker prepares to stab him, saying that this is for her prefect life. Natalie then shoots Circuit Breaker with a Plasma Pistol, catching her attention. Brittney tells Natalie that she mad her mad, and Circuit Breaker grows angry. Circuit Breaker then sends a huge bolt of electricity at Natalie, electrocuting her. Natalie falls near-dead, and Brittney is left appalled. Circuit Breaker then leaves to chase after Scattershot. Hawaiian Jungle 4 kliks from Gimlin Facility, Scattershot contacts Tempest. He tells Tempest that he is being chased by a woman dressed in a Electric Power Suit. Tempest uses the Facility's scanners to search for Circuit Breaker and scans her Power Source. Tempest tells Scattershot that the only known way to stop Circuit Breaker is to use the power of the AllSpark against her. Scattershot stops, and orders Elizabeth to hide. Meanwhile, Fallen Angel wakes up to find Calibreak, Leadfoot, and Topspin pointing their guns at her. Fallen Angel orders the other Decepticons to flee, and they flee. Leadfoot orders Calibreak and Topspin to wake up Havoc, and revive Fallback. Brittney tells Leadfoot that Scattershot is being chased by Circuit Breaker, who 'killed' Natalie. Leadfoot orders Topspin to take Natalie back to Gimlin Facility, and Topspin remains quiet as he follows his orders. Havoc mentions that Circuit Breaker managed to lift him into the air. Circuit Breaker arrives to find Scattershot alone. Circuit Breaker attempts to attack Scattershot, but Scattershot uses the AllSpark to send a beam at Circuit Breaker, shutting down her powers. Elizabeth then points her gun at Circuit Breaker, asking who wanted the AllSpark. Scattershot notices Circuit Breaker's powers starting to come back, and immediately slams his fist on her, rendering her unconscious. Scattershot then picks up his fist, and Elizabeth climbs on. Scattershot contacts the others, telling them that he stopped Circuit Breaker. Scattershot picks up Circuit breaker and begins to walk back to Gimlin Facility, as a MachiNations drone flies overhead. MachiNations HQ, Dallas, Texas Dante grows frustrated over Circuit Breaker's defeat. Ms. Svenson tells Dante that they'll find another way to retrieve the AllSpark. Dante mentions that there are some plans that he had in mind, in the event that Josie Beller failed to steal the AllSpark from Scattershot. Ms. Svenson asks what he had in mind. Dante tells her to follow him. They enter a hangar, where MachiNation Operatives are building a Transformer from the recovered Toxic Metal. Ms. Svenson mentions that that is Project: Toxitron, and that's why they needed the AllSpark. Dante tells her that that isn't his Plan B. He then points to the left, where Engineers are building Mech suits. The Ark Circuit Breaker is placed within a small pod, and the cyrogenic freeze activates, entombing her in suspended animation. Scattershot tells Elita One, Perceptor, and Que that the woman is very dangerous. Scattershot tells them that he is leaving back to Metroplex, and Elita One orders Que to place the pod within "The Vault". Que complies and begins escorting the Pod to The Vault. Que enters the vault and finds a place to put the pod. Que asks Ironhide and Trailbreaker for help, and all begin to place the pod within its place. All Autobots then exit The Vault... Featured Characters Humans * Josie Beller/ Circuit Breaker * G.B. Blackrock * Elizabeth Oxton * Natalie Knightley * Brittney Knightley Decepticons * Shockwave * Fallen Angel * Lugnut * Sideways * Strika Autobots * Omnibots ** Scattershot ** Fallback * Wreckers ** Leadfoot ** Topspin ** Calibreak ** Havoc ** Tempest * Rescuebots ** Heatwave ** Evac ** Medix ** Siren ** Swerve * Perceptor * Elita One * Que * Ironhide * Trailbreaker Soundtrack TBE Notes * Ending was inspired by Raiders of the Lost Ark.